


Lucky

by deathbyfandom



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, they're sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfandom/pseuds/deathbyfandom
Summary: Based on the prompt: lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up





	Lucky

Dirk was not a morning person Todd had found. But really neither was he. This fact meant they often woke around the same time and instead of either of them getting up they’d lay in bed for a while. It often made them late for work, which annoyed Farah. But today was Saturday and they had no cases. It was a rare day off when they had nothing at all they needed to do. And Dirk was still fast asleep and snoring lightly as the sun glowing through the curtain brought Todd out of his state between sleeping and awake. He pulled a hand out from under him and patted the space beside him to find Dirk. He found Dirk’s hand laying on the bed between them and threaded their fingers together before moving close enough that he could rest his head on Dirk’s shoulder.

“You ‘wake?” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to Dirk’s bare shoulder, not wanting to open his eyes just yet.

“Mmmm.” Came Dirk’s reply. “‘s the bunnies.” He muttered, sighing and and rolling over leaving their faces so close their noses bumped and Todd could feel Dirk’s breath on his face. Todd finally opened his eyes, smiling fondly at Dirk and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dirk’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed as if he was confused or concerned by something, Todd traced them with his thumb, letting his hand stroke down Dirk’s face before coming to rest at the crook of his neck.

“Bunnies?” He asked, his voice soft with fond amusement.

“Ate the fans.” Dirk mumbled in reply, meaning he was at least somewhat awake and aware of the world. Todd laughed softly, and pressed a kiss to Dirk’s nose followed by a kiss on his cheek before he finally pressed his lips to Dirk’s.

“Todd.” Dirk sighed against Todd’s lips, his hand coming up to thread into Todd’s hair.

“Morning.” Todd murmured back, still not pulling away, enjoying the feeling of Dirk’s lips brushing against his own.

“Mmmm.” Was all Dirk replied with again, his fingers stroking through Todd’s hair as his lips moved against Todd’s in some half asleep attempt at kissing.

Todd let his hand slide down Dirk’s chest before sliding it over Dirk’s waist and pulling him even closer, his legs finding their way between Dirk’s. He was lucky, he thought, a thought he seemed to have a lot since beginning his relationship with Dirk. He was lucky that this gorgeous british weirdo broke into his apartment all those years ago. He was lucky that led to him gaining more friends than he knew what to do with. They were all strange, Dirk seemed to attract strange people, interesting people, which, Todd supposed, made him a strange person. He was lucky to have fallen in love with Dirk and he was lucky Dirk loved him back. He knew that Dirk sometimes worried that Todd would be taken away from him or Todd would decide to leave on his own, and Todd never knew how to tell Dirk that he was the best thing that had ever happened to Todd.

It was times like this, when the universe was silent around them, leaving them to have a break for once, that Todd really got a chance to think about how boring and awful his life would have been if Dirk had never shown up. He knew he didn’t tell Dirk enough but he couldn’t imagine his life without Dirk and as much as Dirk said he feared Todd leaving, Todd was pretty sure he feared Dirk leaving more.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Todd whispered against Dirk’s lips, because he needed to make sure Dirk knew.

Dirk’s eyes finally opened, blue meeting blue in the warm light. “And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He said, “so I guess we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> another pretty short fic, hope you enjoyed


End file.
